Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
by NinjaStarCraft
Summary: When Sky, Mitch, and Jerome, or Fluffy, find a strange stone in the mine, they are turned into pokemon! What will happen next? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps, I'm ninjastarcraft. So I made this story for a skydoesminecraft and friends ppokemon mystery dungeon story, because I'm deleting my other one. I don't own minecraft or Pokèmon.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sky had mining with his two close friends, Mitch and Jerome, or Fluffy. They had found quite a bit of butter, iron, and diamond. But they needed obsidian, so they could go to the nether. Then, they reached a dead end in the cave, but there was a strange stone, and it was glowing.

"What is that? It's definitely not glowstone, unless we're using a resource pack, and we're not." Jerome shouted, running backwards.

While Sky shared Jerome's concerns about the rock, he decided to get tough, _ I'm the butter God, I have to be brave._ Sky walked carefully towards the rock, then told his friends, "Let's touch it all it once, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jerome and Mitch nodded their heads in agreement, reaching their hands forward. Their hands touched the stone all at the same time. A flash of light caught them off guard, and sent Mitch falling to the ground, barely conscious. An even brighter flash of light seemed to cause Sky pain, and the last thing he could remember hearing was Jerome's scream of "Sky! Mitch!"

* * *

Jerome's point of view (first person)

Oh gosh, what happened? The last thing I remember was a flash of light and me screaming for Sky and Mitch. Did I manage to save at least one of them? Or did they both get hit with that light? Well, either way I'd better find help. Where am I anyway? Then, instinct seemed to tell me, _Call a rescue team for help!  
_

Pretty soon after that happened, a Charmander and a Tailow walked up and asked, "Are you Jerome?" After nodded my head, the Tailow continued, "We came here to rescue you."

"Great! I'll have your reward when you return!" I said, knowing I could pay them with the money I had gathered up wandering around this mystery dungeon, at least that's what I decided it probably was. It was inhabited by pokemon after all. Wait, if I was in a mystery dungeon, then was I a pokemon?

* * *

OK, so Mitch and Jerome will be first person and Sky will be third person. There will be exceptions. Leave a review and check out my other stories! Ninjastarcraft is out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps, this is the second chapter and we will have Benja's point of view, but first I want to get the pairing started! Jerome (Eevee) x Spirit (Kirilia). Team Pokèpals please do dat disclaimer**

**Team Pokèpals(yes the anime special one): Ninjastarcraft does not own Minecraft or Pokèmon!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jerome's point of view

I found a puddle and looked at my reflection. Just as I thought I was a pokemon, an Eevee to be exact. Which I suppose makes sense, because in Minecraftia, I'm a Bacca, and we do have a resemblance to Eevee. Now, I have to figure out what pokèmon Adam and Mitch are and where they are, so we can get back home. I began to walk towards the town where the rescue team had gone, but I was knocked down by a Kirilia running towards the woods, "Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was going." She said, fear glazing her eyes, "Please don't hurt me."

She was beautiful, the most beautiful Kirilia I had ever seen. Why would anyone want to hurt her? I took a step towards her and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Why would I do that? I'm Jerome. What's your name?"

She looked scared but managed to stammer, "I'm Spirit. I sorry ran you over, I was running from a group of outlaws, but I think I lost them. I also want to form an exploration team, will you help me?"

An exploration team? Well, it sounded pretty cool, Spirit seemed trustable, and I meat have a chance to find Sky and Mitch, so of course, I accepted. "Sure! There's always more fun in groups!"

**Mitch's point of view**

What the heck? Where am I? The last thing I remember is mining with Jerome and Sky, so what could of happened? Wait, am I a _Charmander?_ It must have something to do with that flash of light. But, right now the most important thing is that I find Jerome and Sky. Oh, how can I do that?

* * *

**So, Jerome and Spirit are forming an exploration team! And Mitch is a Charmander! The real stuff should begin next chapter. Woo!**


End file.
